1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and apparatus for testing poles.
2. Prior Art
The usual method of testing wooden poles, such as are used for example for supporting electricity power distribution lines and telephone lines, is by sounding with a hammer and/or by taking borings. Various other techniques have been proposed in the past, for example using a piezo electric transducer to produce shock waves in the pole and measuring the transmission time through the pole. However difficulties have been experienced with such devices. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,059,988; 3,877,294 and 3,531,983 as examples of such prior art.